


Out in the Open

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, foot worship, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei had really nice legs.</p><p> </p><p>But more importantly, Kuroo Tetsurou was in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

Kei had gorgeous legs.

Tetsurou had always thought of himself as more of an ass man, but  _god_  who could resist Kei's thighs?

Not even in a sexual way and definitely not only that part of Kei's legs. Aesthetically speaking, Kei's thighs and calves and shins and  _just about everything_  were top class, and Tetsurou sighed just looking at Kei's delicate ankles that were now bare before him, wiggling a little bit as their owner frowned down at him.

"Chill, Tsukki, chill," Tetsurou hummed as he shifted on his knees before tugging one of Kei's feet closer to his face, leaning down to close the rest of the distance. Pressing kisses on Kei's foot, Tetsurou's eyelids fell as he felt Kei go still and breath hitching. Tetsurou smiled; Kei's ticklish spots were so  _difficult_  to find that he'd thought they were nonexistent.

But as it turned out, he had been wrong about that.

He had been wrong about Kei many times before, but each mistake brought himself vaster awareness and closer looks into the delicately guarded being of Tsukishima Kei.

He liked unwrapping Kei's layers - in all the possible ways - and discovering what really made the blond tick. What really made Kei, well,  _Kei._

"Who'd have thought your feet are your weak spot," Tetsurou laughed breathlessly against Kei's skin, peppering a few more kisses near the toes before tilting Kei's leg a little to give him better angle to his ankle.

Kei had stifled his laughter somewhat, but Tetsurou had heard the wheezing, and it was just too late for Kei. "I'll keep that in mind, for future reference," Tetsurou added, grinning all cat-like before kissing at Kei's ankle and the curves of bone hidden underneath. "Hey now, don't kick me- just teasing, just teasing."

Kei sighed, breath heavy as he pulled his foot back slightly from Tetsurou's cheek. "Then hurry up," he muttered, "I'm pretty sure Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san don't intend to hibernate in the mall."

"Don't be impatient," Tetsurou tutted, reaching his hand out to pinch at Kei's thigh. The twitch of Kei's foot was the only reaction he got. Oh well. Plenty of chances to get a rise out of him later, too.

 _A rise out of, huh?_  Tetsurou grinned at himself as his hand moved down to Kei's calf to squeeze at it appreciatively while he pulled his head up and ended up facing Kei's thighs and, well, groin.  _Well, something's on the rise for sure._

"WIpe that smug look off your face right now," Kei poked at Tetsurou's side with his toes, a frown on his face, but there was no hiding how flustered he was. "You look like you just thought of a stupid pun or something."

"I would  _never_ ," Tetsurou laughed sheepishly, flashing a charming grin at Kei before crawling a bit closer to the sofa so that Kei's thighs were within kissable distance. "Just thinking 'bout how good you look, babe," he added, voice dropping into a low murmur as Kei's legs shifted to give him more room.

There was no mistaking the slight hitch in Kei's breath, and Tetsurou's lips curled victoriously. He gave one last squeeze to Kei's calf before moving his hands up to Kei's thighs, rubbing at the skin with reverence. Some muscle had begun to form after high school, but Kei's legs were still pretty thin in comparison to Tetsurou's own, and he quite liked that.

Smiling a bit to himself, he pushed the hem of Kei's boxers higher before planting adoring kisses on the pale skin, letting himself trail his tongue over the soft, tender skin before biting down gingerly, hard enough to make sure there'd be a mark later but not hard enough to actually hurt. Tetsurou smiles against Kei's thigh, never removing his lips from the skin as he trailed higher, closer to Kei's crotch.

He felt fingers diving into his hair the next moment, and heard the accompanying sigh from Kei, which was as good an invitation as any strictly verbal admission could be. Smirking, Tetsurou gave a low hum of agreement to Kei's silent plea, though not without showing his affections to Kei's other thigh.

Tugging at the skin with his teeth, Tetsurou's head brushed against the growing hardness between the very kissable thighs. "Fufu," Tetsurou snickered between kisses, glancing up at Kei to see his expression - it ought to be a worthwhile sight, and Tetsurou's heart leaped in anticipation.

It really was a sight worth witnessing; Kei's usually tight-lined lips had eased and parted, soft breaths of air leaving them in silent gasps. Not only that, but there was a faint dust of pink racing across his cheeks, probably all the way to his ears but Tetsurou couldn't tell from his angle. Glasses sat still on his nose, but regardless Tetsurou could see and feel Kei's eyes on him, staring with intensity that made Tetsurou's stomach do a pleasant somersault.

Kei's eyes were - always had been, always would be -  _breathtaking_ , and god was Tetsurou having trouble with catching his breath again. There was true beauty in the way light reflected off Kei's eyes, the way the honey brown of his irises sometimes looked darker or lighter depending on the lighting.

 _Shit,_  Tetsurou thought to himself, the flustered flutter in his own stomach sending a flood of warmth up his face.  _Fuck. Hell._  Several other curse words came to mind, but none of them stuck around as Kei blinked down at him, long lashes fluttering against the dark rings under his eyes.

"Hurry up," Kei spat, not managing the impatient tone as well as he would have if he weren't so flustered already. "If you wanted to do this, you should've just come to my place instead, Tetsu-" Kei's eyelids fluttered as Tetsurou gave a tug at Kei's skin with his teeth. "-rou…"

The sharp sound of Kei suddenly inhaling in the middle sent pleasant shivers down Tetsurou's spine, and with a knowing smile, he sucked at the skin, intent on leaving wet marks in his wake. Despite feeling Kei's legs trembling under his hands and mouth, he wasn't going to just appease Kei's wants  _yet_.

Hm, maybe this was why some people called him an asshole. Huh.

"Tetsu," Kei sighed, the sound drawn-out and on the border of a whine. " _Tetsu_."

Tetsurou closed his eyes and relished in the sound of his own name slipping from Kei's lips. That nickname never got old, though perhaps the novelty of it would wear off at some point.

The fingers in his black mess of hair tugged, insistent and harsh as Kei grew more exasperated with Tetsurou taking his time with the lovely thighs.

Tetsurou laughed, though he couldn't help but flinch. "Ow, ow, okay, okay, I'll get to it," he purred, smiling at the word that lingered in his mouth for a moment longer, "love."

The following groan from Kei was anything but appreciative. Maybe a bit embarrassed. Regardless, it made Tetsurou smile as his hands fiddled with Kei's boxers, tugging them lower and not really stopping to think that maybe doing this on the couch he, Akaashi, and Bokuto shared was not a very good idea.

Scratch that, it was probably going to end up in a catastrophe.

"Don't call me that." Kei's words weren't harshly spoken, and Tetsurou looked up again from the boxers he had been tugging down. (Unfortunately not the ones with dinosaur patterns; Tetsurou was slightly disappointed.)

"Tsukki?"

"Just," Kei's eyes weren't visible from Tetsurou's angle, but he could see Kei's lips and jaw tighten, "please don't."

Tetsurou smiled gingerly, withdrawing his hands. "I have told you that I love you how many times now?"

It was a purely rhetorical question, but Kei wheezed out, "Forty-seven and three quarters."

Tetsurou blinked.

"-three quarters?"

"I haven't always let you finish," Kei said defensively, pulling a hand over his face to hide his face from sight. "The actual number would be in the sixties otherwise."

Tetsurou let out an amazed laughter, though it sounded more like amusement to Kei's ear, seeing how his face turned red from self-consciousness. Geeze, Tetsurou had really gotten the cutest boyfriend in the world.

"Why's it so wrong of me to call you love, then?" Tetsurou smiled gingerly as he pushed himself up and climbed to the couch, settling himself over the thighs he had been kissing. He couldn't help giving an adoring squeeze at one of them with his hand, though.

"You told me you loved me too," Tetsurou murmured as he tugged Kei's hands away from his face. "In fact, you woke me up on a… Saturday morning at ten to tell me that. Because of a shortcake piece, I believe." Tetsurou's lips curled into a teasing smirk, and Kei huffed in weak annoyance.

"That was," Kei's lips twitched and curled up into something that Tetsurou could only call a petulant pout, and he snickered at the sight. He quieted down fast, when Kei looked away.

"A mistake? That's what you wanna say?" Tetsurou murmured, trying to meet Kei's eyes. "Babe, look at me."

"Ugh," Kei bristled a little, but turned his gaze to Tetsurou, cheeks flaring red. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what's this about?" Tetsurou leaned in and brushed the tips of their noses against one another. "Enlighten me, Kei." A phantom fear gnawed at his insides -  _maybe Tsukki changed his mind?_

"It's stupid, okay," Kei sighed, eyes glancing away even as Tetsurou tried to keep the eye contact. It was difficult to dodge with their faces only a few inches away from each other. "Idiotic. Pathetic."

"Shhh, babe," Tetsurou smiled and pressed a comforting kiss on Kei's nose, then to the corner of his mouth. "It's nothing pathetic, I'm sure. It never is with you."

Kei took a slow breath, the redness on his face intensifying, and Tetsurou kind of wanted to laugh at that. He refrained, however, since he felt Kei's hands trembling in his own. Whether out from their earlier activity or from anxiety, he couldn't be entirely sure, but the look on Kei's face suggested the latter.

"It's so much easier for you than for me to say stupid things like that," Kei muttered, his warm brown eyes flickering to meet Tetsurou's gaze. Despite the situation at hand, Tetsurou couldn't help the moment of utter transfixation.  _You're so pretty_ , he thought and bit on his lower lip.  _So fucking pretty._

"Say what?" Tetsurou hummed, still a little too distracted by the light's play in Kei's eyes.

"The words," Kei grunted, lips curling down, "the pet names. Shit like that."

Tetsurou blinked, head tilting aside as confusion hit him. "Why does that matter? You say what you're comfortable with." Tetsurou smiled at him softly, moving his hands away from Kei's and up to the pale, soft cheeks. "You know, I was really happy when you told me you loved me. Even though I kinda knew it already."

Kei blinked at him. " _Huh_?" There it was - the irritated tone Tetsurou kind of really adored, and the one that sounded like fondness at the same time.

"Not everything has to be said out loud to be known," Tetsurou murmured, eyes half-lidded as he nuzzled at Kei's cheek lovingly. "'Couse I like it when you tell me that, but you kinda  _show_  me that you absolutely adore me even without the spoken words, you know?"

Kei stared at him blankly, and Tetsurou laughed before kissing Kei's lips. "For example, you let me do this," he whispered, voice solemn, "and I know I do it a lot." He grinned, lips bumping against Kei's again in a playful show. "'Coz I like kissing you, and 'coz I love you a lot."

Kei's face twisted almost painfully, and Tetsurou's hands cradled his head lovingly as he stared fondly at the eyes he found pretty and fascinating. Fascinatingly pretty. Prettily fascinating. "I'll call you  _love_  because you are that to me," he said seriously. "You're the love that makes me feel kinda dumb, kinda overwhelmed; the love that makes me happy with the way you smile and return whatever's thrown at you, be it a kiss or a tease." Tetsurou couldn't resist winking, he really couldn't.

There were things he wanted to say, things he should have said before probably, but things that had always remained in his chest.

( _Always_ , he snorted in his head in a voice like Kei's.  _You haven't even dated four months._ )

"You're the love that makes me giddy and pulls me up to the cloud nine," Tetsurou continued quietly, cradling Kei's head between his hands, "I absolutely  _adore_ you, Tsukki."

"You're so sappy, oh god," Kei said, incredulous. "How can you say all that with a straight face."

"Hm," Tetsurou grinned, "because I am who I am?"

"Unfortunately," Kei sighed, shaking his head in disbelief, but his lips were curling up just the slightest, and that was enough.

Tetsurou kissed at the corner of Kei's smiling lips. "So, can I call you that, love?"

"If you insist," Kei furrowed his brows, cheeks once more aflame with colour. "But I can't-"

"I'll say it as many times as I have to," Tetsurou interrupted. "You don't have to call me anything like that."  _Tetsu_  already made Tetsurou's heart burst;  _love_  would be just a death blow.

"Besides, it  _is_  kinda early to talk about loves, huh." Tetsurou cocked his head before shrugging and leaning his head against Kei's head. "Sorry, if I keep moving on too fast for you, Tsukki," he added quietly.

"Don't you get dejected now," Kei muttered, hand moving into Tetsurou's hair. "...I love you, you know," he added even more quietly, in a sigh that sounded almost fond. "Tetsu."

Correction:  _Tetsu_  was bad enough to be a finishing blow for Tetsurou's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this is connected to UFP verse, I suppose;;;  
> but works as a stand alone


End file.
